Love Between Snowflakes
by Huggable-Fanatic
Summary: This fic was written pre DH-2006 to be exact :D So plz no flames! Harry and the gang go back to hogwarts. But Ginny isn't as happy and everyone thinks,and will Ron and Hermione EVER get together? you'll have to read to find out! Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter characters or anything.**

**They all belong to JKR and whoever else has rights to them.**

**Summery: Just watched a film with my nieces and nephew and in part of it, it was winter and the idea just popped into my head so I'm posting it this is my fist fic so plz be nice!!! No flames!!!**

**Rated: K**

Love between snowflakes

Hermione Granger was sitting beside the window in her dormitory somehow she, Ron and Ginny had managed to persuade Harry to come back for there final year of Hogwarts.

It was November and already the snow had covered the grounds in thick sheet of snow. The only downside of course was that every time she went outside two certain friends of hers seemed to find it amusing to pelt her with snowballs.  
'Hermione!' She knew the voice immediately and went back to the window.  
'Yes' Hermione, asked

'Harry and Ron wanted to know if you were wanting to join them outside for a snowball fight.'

'Oh of course I do.' Hermione replied coldly. 'I absolutely love getting pelted with snowballs and ending up cold and wet.'

'It's not all that bad really,' Ginny said with a smirk on her face that reminded her of Ron. 'Think about it me and you against Harry and Ron, even though we're bound to lose it'll be a laugh.'  
'Oh all right, won't be long!' she called, but the last word was muffled to Ginny as she walked down the stairs.

A short while after.

Before long she appeared in the large doorway leading onto the grounds.

'Oh isn't the snow so peaceful?' she asked looking toward Ginny.  
'Well… it's Just snow.' Ron said smirking. She broke her gaze for a second to turn and scowl at him. He shook his head, laughing, and walked off.

'Where're you going?' she asked. Without answering he bent down and gathered a handful of snow.

'Put it this way, the snow isn't exactly gonna peaceful for long'

'Hey …don't …even…think…about it. Hermione said warningly. . She squealed and ran as fast as she could, but the snowball hit her straight on the head. She quickly gathered up some snow herself and chucked it over at Ron, who was laughing hysterically. Ron who had been caught of guard had a look of shock on his face.

'Why don't you fight back?' Ginny shouted between laughs who was now chucking snowballs in Ron's direction.

'Hey is this gang on Ron day or something…Ron spluttered between a mouthful of snow. Harry's available for attacking, as well you know.'

'It's hardly attacking Ron.' Harry grinned.

'Don't even think about it Harry, your on my side remember.'

'Sorry Ron but I can't really argue… I mean be serious would you say no to Hermione_ and _Ginny.'

'If I say yes will you help me instead.' Ron asked with a pleading look.

'Perhaps'. Harry said with an evil smile on his face.

'Well then yes I would.'

'Liar!' Harry said shouted with a wide smirk plastered to his face.

The four of them continued to run around throwing snowballs and tripping each other up in the snow. After several hours of which the had been having continuous snowball fights

The finally decided that it was time to go warm up.

'Hey why don't we go and see Hagrid for a bit.' Harry asked.

'Sure it's closer than the school anyway plus…I'm absolutely freezing. Replied Hermione.

When they arrived at the door of Hagrid's hut Ron hurried to the front of them banging on the door loudly.

'Oi Hagrid. Ron called. Let us in will you it's freezing. 'The door opened to reveal Hagrid looking down at them.

'O' course, hurry up you lot must be freezing your totally soaked.' He said opening the door further to let them in. As they entered the hut warmth quickly swept over them quickly. Fang came bounding over toward Harry and Ron jumping slightly trying to get their attention.

Ron sat down on the chair shivering slightly as Hermione and Ginny came to sit down beside him. As they sat down Ginny giggled slightly at Ron who was still shivering.

'Ron you ok there, looking quite chilly.' Said Hagrid. At this Harry, Ginny and Hermione laughed.

'Oh shut up. Ron said bitterly. This lot. Ron said pointing at them all accusingly. Decided it would be funny to put snow down my back.'

'Actually it wasn't really me and Hermione's fault. Harry said grinning wickedly. After all it was Ginny's idea.'

'Oh thanks a lot Harry nice to no you don't mind dropping me in it.' Ginny said jokingly.

'Yeah well it's not funny I'm freezing.' Said Ron who was still shivering uncontrollably. Hagrid walked towards the table with a tray full of hot tea.

'Well never mind a nice warm cup of tea will warm you up.' Hermione said brushing the snow of Ron's head. Ron blushed slightly.

'Oh look I don't think Ron needs any tea he's warming up already.' Ginny said teasingly.

This caused Ron to shoot Ginny a glare and say. 'Shut up Gin.' A short while after they decided it was best to head up to the castle before the snow got heavy.

'Bye Hagrid!' they were shouting as they walked away from the hut.

'We'll see you at lunch' Harry shouted.

At that moment Harry felt a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He turned to find Ginny grinning at him.

'Oh not again.' Ron moaned.

'Lighten up Ron you're usually the last person to call quits on a snowball fight.'

'Yeah well I think I'm traumatized for life…or at least till tomorrow.' He said with a grin.

'Right, well we should get a move on the snows starting to comes on heavy.' Hermione said looking up at the sky.

' It's only snow Hermione it cant do you any harm.' Harry whined.

'Speak for yourself Harry.' Ron said fastening his pace. 'Plus…I'm bloody starving.'

'Same here.' Ginny said.

A few hours later

Hermione watched as Harry, Ron and Ginny came out the Fat Lady Portrait.

'Where are you going?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

'We're just going for a wander outside.' Ginny replied.

'The snow's getting really heavy…are you sure that's a good idea.'

'It's just snow.' Ron said in an exasperated voice.

'You weren't saying that earlier on.' Hermione retorted hotly.

'Well I am now…are you coming or not.'

'Fine…I'll come.' Hermione said in a defeated tone.

Outside

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were walking silently through the snow.

'So.' Ron said in an anxious voice. Harry and Ginny had started an uncomfortable conversation a few moments ago.

They'd been arguing about why Harry split up with Ginny. That came as a surprise because Ginny had always seemed very calm and alright with what had happened between them but now it was clear she wasn't quite as okay with situation as the had thought.

'Ron.' Hermione whispered.

'What?'

'I think we should leave them alone for a bit to talk things out.'

'If we do that we might come back to find Harry on the receiving end of a bat bogey hex.' He replied.

'Funny…I'm serious Ron they need to talk and I'm sure Harry doesn't want us to be here when they do.'

'Fine.' Ron said bitterly. 'Em Harry mate, we'll leave you two to talk for a bit.'

As they walked away they heard Harry and Ginny's voices fading. They walked slowly and quietly until they could no longer see them.

'So.' Hermione said uncomfortably. 'What did you and Harry do all afternoon while I was at the library?'

'Not much really…just playing chess.'

'That's not surprising is it? Honestly you can't have possibly have been playing chess all that time…you could have done some homework you and Harry haven't even started your potions essay.'

'Well it's not due till Tuesday.'

'But this is Sunday and the way it's going we might be out here for a long time that'll leave you with tomorrow to do the essay.'

'Yeah but you could help us.' Ron said grinning.

'There is absolutely no way I'm going to do tell you everything your just going to have to do it all by yourself.'

'I'm not asking you to tell me everything but it doesn't mean you can't help…just a wee bit.' He pleaded.

Feeling slightly agitated Hermione quickly changed the subject. 'I thought Ginny said she understood that Harry couldn't be with her any longer and she seemed alright with it.'

'Yeah well…she's just upset…if it had been any other guy that had upset her he'd probably be in St Mungo's. Ron said bitterly.

Hermione smiled slightly at Ron who was now covered in snow.

'Come on.' Hermione said. 'We may as well go for a walk…after all.' Hermione said pointing towards Harry and Ginny. 'They could take a while.'

'Sure'

Ron and Hermione walked for a good ten-fifteen minutes before finally stopping.

'You have got to be joking…your not seriously going to sit on that bench it's covered in snow you'll get all wet.' Hermione said.

'Hermione I'm already covered in snow so I'm also already wet... its not that big a deal just sit down.' And sure enough Ron sat down on the snow-covered bench waiting expectantly for Hermione to sit as well.

Hermione gave a sigh and joined Ron on the bench. As she sat down she felt a cold chill run through her.

'Ron… I can't believe I'm actually doing this it's freezing.'

'That's probably because of the fact that it's the start of winter.' Ron said sarcastically.

'Oh very funny Ron.' She said in an irritated voice.

They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for about 5 minutes before either spoke.

'So…'Ron said awkwardly. 'Do you think their finished arguing yet?

'I doubt it.' Hermione replied. 'It's quite funny if you think about it now I know how Harry must feel with us always arguing.'

'We don't argue that much…do we?'

'Think about it Ron we argue nearly every day…so the awkwardness of us being there when they were arguing is the same thing Harry must feel all the time'

'I don't mean to argue with you all the time.' Ron said hesitantly. 'It just sort of happens…it's not deliberate.'

'I know Ron but we've probably spent more time arguing with each other than not.' Hermione replied sadly. ' I really wish we could argue less but some things will never change'

'For the first time in your life I'm going to prove you wrong…from now on I'm not going to argue with you.'

'Ron if it was really _that_ simple I would of stopped us arguing years ago.' Hermione said with a sigh. 'It just doesn't work like that.'

'It will Hermione I promise because nearly every time we argue it's my fault and…well I don't like arguing with you I'm sick of it, I hate it when we're not talking to each other.'

'So do I Ron and…'Hermione stopped mid sentence as Ron leaned in towards her. All thoughts in her head vanished as Ron's lips brushed gently against Hermione's. She almost forgot how to breathe with the shock of what was happening. As they broke apart Hermione blushed slightly but smiled at Ron whose ears had gone red he just grinned back at her. Hermione then leaned in and gave Ron another soft kiss then pulled and away slowly as Ron wrapped his arms around her waist holding her gently in his arms. Hermione cuddled into Ron sighing contently.

'I love you Ron' Hermione said timidly. She looked up at him waiting for a reaction of some sort.

Ron lifted her chin up slightly so he could look her in the eyes. He smiled softly at her and planted another gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and replied.' I love you to.' They were so content in their happiness they just sat in silence while Ron rapped his arms around her.

'So…'Ron whispered. 'Does that mean you'll help me with my homework now?' Ron asked jokingly. Hermione swatted his arm gently.

'Your not even funny.' Hermione replied smiling up at him. 'Oh and Ron if you want any more kisses you better get that potions essay finished first thing tomorrow.'

'Great.' Ron said Jokingly. 'Now I'm gonna get nagged even more.'

'Right if you're quite finished. 'Ginny's voice echoed into the night. We really should head up to the castle…after all it is getting quite late.'

'Oh my goodness!' Hermione said blushing madly. 'How long have you two been there?'

'Wouldn't you like to know.' Harry said grinning.

The four teenagers walked back up to the castle hand in hand, two of them with distinctly red faces.

************************************************************

Thanx for reading, time to review!

-Huggable-Fanatic-


End file.
